


Poke’mon: NomNoms and the Island of Endless Hunger!

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fetish, Food Fetish, Food Kink, Gen, Starvation, food deprevation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash, Misty, and Team Rocket’s Jessie find themselves on a dessert island with no food and no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke’mon: NomNoms and the Island of Endless Hunger!

          "Ooph!" She rubbed at her belly with a single hand as a final realization hit her. She was famished. "I'm so hungry! What a terrible feeling in my tummy! I don't think I've eaten in days. I'm absolutely starving!" Her belly groaned under her hand and sent a vibration through her body.

          "Join the club," Ash said. He ran his fingers up and down over the stretch of his bloated belly and felt the quivers of his stomach as it growled. "I'm so hungry my tummy is a bubble and an empty one at that. I've been starving for days."

          "We've been awake for three days while you slept," Misty explained. "My tummy is so starved that it moans every minute. It's noisy and annoying and reminds me how hungry I am." She stroked her midsection and it growled and trembled under her touch. "If you think you're hungry now, just wait until you've been awake longer and you can really feel your tummy squishing."  
         "Please!" Jesse scoffed and rubbed circles over her belly. "I'm famished already! Waking up to this kind of hunger is much worse than having to deal with it for a few days. I'm probably much hungrier than you two are. At least you've had time to get used to it! My tummy feels like it's suddenly been gutted of food!"  
         "Whatever," Misty said flippantly. She didn't have to argue. She knew from experience that the villainess’s hunger would only grow. She stroked her own tummy absently and listened to the gurgles that emerged from within her. "Ugh, my tummy is never quiet anymore. It just moans and whines and groans. It's only so loud because it's so entirely empty."

          "I get that," Ash agreed. "My guts are louder than a peeved off Jigglypuff! My tummy is just so empty it thinks whining for food will get it fed." He palmed his middle and rough rumbles came from under his palm. His stomach was bloated with air and nothing more and the feel made him queasy.

          Jesse didn't like the attention being turned away from her. She stroked her belly in circles and groaned loudly alongside its moans. "Oh! Woe is me! My tummy is a knot of hunger! I don't think I can go on without a bite to eat. I'm so empty on the inside!" When she realized the other two were more caught up in their own hunger than hers, she calmed down a bit. "Where are we anyway?"

          "No idea. We got stranded here when the ship wrecked. No other people are around from what we've been able to find. All I know is I'm starving. My tummy is a bloated, empty sack of hunger. My organs feel like they are reaching up and strangling my gut. It's awful!" Misty explained the circumstance as she stroked her tender tummy. Her belly belched and whined, even as she caressed it.

          "Why are you so hungry? I just woke up after not eating for days. My tummy is empty and crying out for food. But why is yours? You've been awake, why not search the island for fruit or something?" Jesse pondered out loud as she massaged her groaning gut. Her midsection vibrated with hunger and she thought a snack would be a good solution, but she worried about the response she would get to her question.

          "There isn't any food," came Ash's blunt reply. "We've searched almost the whole island. There are no fruits, no edible plants, no Magicarp swim near here, and there isn't a single Krabby to be found. Do you think my tummy would be a fat, empty blimp if there were something around to eat?" Ash stared at Jesse in disbelief as he stroked his groaning belly.

          "Yeah, Jesse," Misty said snippily. "If there were food don't you think we'd have eaten it by now? Like we said, we haven't had a bite in three days. My tummy is a wasteland with no survivors. It's emptier than the ocean is of water-type Pokémon. We've got nothing." She ran her fingers over her bulbous belly and it whined sadly as proof of its lack of nourishment.

          Jesse scowled. She rubbed her belly as she considered their words. "Maybe you just didn't look hard enough. My tummy needs food. I can't just sit here and rot. I'm empty as I can stand. I can't believe you'd give up so easily." Her stomach groaned under her palm in indignation,

          "Don't believe us? Search for yourself. Be our guest. But like we said, nothing is here. The best we've seen is some water-types way off shore and a single Diglett that vanished before we could even think of doing anything to it. Trust me, my tummy is rumbling and empty. If there was something to fill myself up with, it'd be done already," Ash said. She stroked his center and deep growls ebbed out between his fingers.

          "By all means though, feel free to look. Ash and I wasted a ton of energy when we first got here trying to find food. Let us know if you have better luck. My tummy could use a treat. If you can find something to eat I'd even apologize for being wrong. But as far as I'm concerned there is nothing around." Misty rubbed her gut and it squelched at her touch before another rumble bubbled up out of her small body.  
         Jesse didn't like the sound of their certainty. She glanced around the island again and realized there were very few trees and none seemed to bare fruit. She gazed out at the ocean and saw almost no movement save for far beyond the shallows, too far to reach without a raft or boat. The thought of burning up precious energy searching for food seemed terrifying. Frustrated, Jesse groped at her belly. "Well, I'm James and Meowth will come for me. They wouldn't leave me here until my empty tummy imploded. They'll rescue me and then I'll eat." Her tummy growled at the prospect.

          Ash and Misty exchanged a disbelieving glance. "Sure," Misty said. "Maybe. I mean, they were on the boat too and you have no way of no knowing what happened to them, but sure. I'd take food from Team Rocket if it came to that. My tummy isn't picky, it just wants something to fill it up." She stroked her stomach and deep growls poured out. "See? My tummy is growling with approval."

          "Yeah," said Ash. "I don't think anyone is coming."

          "Well, maybe someone else can save us! I'll build a fire. That'll draw a boat here and I'm sure they'll have food for my empty tummy." Jesse rubbed her belly desperately and groans came out of her center.

          "With what?" Ash asked. "The trees are palm, you can't start a fire with them. If we could we might be grilling up some leaves or something. Probably wouldn't taste too good, but my tummy is just empty enough not to care." He licked his lips at his own suggestion and rubbed his bloated belly. The flesh jiggled as it groaned.

          "My hungry tummy needs food somehow! I can't be trapped here. I know, I'll build an S.O.S. sign instead!" Jesse rubbed her middle frantically and looked all around. Her belly gurgled, but before she even finish searching the island with her eyes she knew she'd reached yet another problem.

          "With what?" Misty echoed Ash's previous sentiment. "Leaves and shrubs blow away with the wind. There aren't even that many stones around. This place is basically a desert. If there was anything to be done, don't you think we'd have done it by now? My tummy is as empty as an unloaded cargo bay. My tummy is bloated and fat with starvation! You think we haven't thought of these things?" Misty rolled her hands over her belly and it squealed in protest.

           "Fine!" Jesse snapped. "I'll just scream at the top of my lungs until someone comes!"

           Ash and Misty passed an exhausted look between them. In unison they said, "Please don't."

           Feeling overwhelmed by the situation, Jesse began to sob. The other two were sympathetic, but knew there was nothing they could do and simply left her to it. Eventually Jesse's cries dwindled and the sun drifted away beyond the horizon to make room for night.

         The darkness brought with it a cold wind off the ocean. The three moved inland from the beach and huddled up close to conserve warmth.  
         Jesse patted her straining belly and felt the organs inside of her flopping and shaking. Her belly growled loudly every few minutes. "I'm so hungry and cold. I wish I had nice hot pot of soup to warm my empty tummy."

          Misty's belly moaned and she stroked it to calm it's quakes. "My tummy would love some soup too. Or a hot sandwich. That would be warm and filling. I just want to stop shivering inside and out!"

          "I'd eat a hot Slowpoke tail roasted on an open flame so it's charred. Got to love that flavor! That always fills my tummy up really nice. I bet I'd even be bloated, but I wouldn't care. I'd eat until the whole thing was gone." Ash curled around his belly and caressed it with both hands. The air bit at his skin and made him shiver from more than just his stomach's noisy growls.

          "Know what else would be good? A nice hot fruit pie." Jesse rubbed her belly at the thought of it and her center responded with wistful moans. "I'd eat every last slice and still have room for more. My tummy is so empty I'd probably need five pies to get full. I think that's what I'll eat when I get off this island."

          "Not me. When I get out of here I want a hot fudge brownie! That'd be toasty and warm and so gooey and filling! I can almost imagine the feeling of it sticking to my empty tummy. Mmm!" Misty sighed as she rubbed her stomach. Her abdomen quaked as her belly growled more and more.

          "That all sounds good," Ash confessed. His bloated belly shivered and groaned with hunger as he massaged it. "But my idea of delicious would be a giant cookie. Fresh from the oven! It will be hot and yummy and every bite will taste amazing. I bet my tummy wouldn't be loud then. It'd be too busy digesting cookie to complain so much."

          "Yeah if we had any of that our empty tummies would be so full and fat after that," Jesse said. She caressed her midriff and listened to its whines sadly. "I wish we had something at all to eat."

           The others agreed, but there was nothing they could do. Eventually wishful conversations of food dwindled and the three fell asleep. They each dreamed of delicious meals and all the ways their bellies could get filled, but it didn't do anything for their real barren stomachs.

           Ash woke up first the next morning tot he sound of chewing. At first his stomach reminded him he was hungry, then the sounds got his hopes up, but when he finally blinked the sleep from his eyes what he found was a an adorable Pokémon he'd never seen before chomping away on his hat.

           "Hey, ooph!" Ash sat up fast, but had to clutch at his gut. His belly rumbled loudly and he stroked it to calm it down. "Whoa there tummy, I know you're empty. Take it easy."

           The sounds of the human moving startled the little Pokemon and its eyes grew wide and it dove into the sand, disappeared, and took Ash's hat with it.

           "No!" Ash cried out, but the sound only upset his stomach more. He doubled over and stroked it with both hands to ease the pangs and hard grumbles seeped through his fingers. "My so hungry and empty. My tummy hurts and you stole my hat? What kind of evil Pokémon are you?"

           All of the noise from the shouting boy woke his two female companions.

          "What the heck, Ash? Why are you yelling?" Misty sat up groggily and rubbed first her eyes, then her tummy as it began to whine. "Why did you wake me? I was dreaming of food. Now that I'm awake I can just feel how completely empty my poor tummy is. Oh, gross! And look, it was bloated so now it's getting saggy!"

          "You're not the only one," Jesse said in a tired voice. She rubbed her hand over her stomach and her skin shifted loosely while the organs underneath groaned. "I'm getting flabby from not having anything in my tummy. This is just depressing. I'm so hungry I'm deflating."

          "I can't believe you woke us up, seriously. So rude, Ash! Now I have to feel my tummy churning from how hungry I am. My gut is getting drooping from it, my head is aching from the noises, and I'm awake because of you!" Misty petted her belly roughly to try to sooth some of its fierce burbles and growls.

          "Oh, yeah!" Jesse blinked a few times and visibly woke up more. "This is your fault, twerp! I was sleeping and dreaming and perfectly fine, but now I'm awake and suffering my tummy's sad cries because of you!" She stroked her stomach to ease the growls, but she glared directly at Ash.

          "I'm sorry, but there was a Pokémon and it stole my hat!" Ash pointed to where the little critter had been, then quickly withdrew his hand to rub at his middle again. The groans seeping out of him were more powerful than before and made him ache harder whenever he wasn't touching his belly. "It was eating it. I guess it must be almost as empty as my tummy is, but that's still no excuse! I'm famished and that's my favorite hat!"

          Misty considered this for a moment and rubbed her stomach thoughtfully. "Darn, that's a good idea. I should have eaten your hat! My tummy is so empty it would probably be filling. Then again, it is always on your head, Ash. Actually, ew, never mind." Her belly groaned and she clutched at it while she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

           "This isn't funny! I need my hat!" Desperate, Ash scurried over to where the Pokémon had vanished and began to dig feverishly.

           "That's a dumb idea and trust me I know what I'm talking about here. My tummy is a saggy, empty mess of hunger and if yours is even half as bad you're just going to make it worse by digging." Jesse turned up her nose and rubbed her own belly absently. Her stomach groaned and whined within her body.

          "I hate to say it, but Jesse is right. You're going to waste energy. My tummy is too weak to even try doing that right now. I imagine you'll tire out quickly. You should just let it go. I'm starving, but you don't see me digging after Pokémon, it just isn't reasonable." Misty caressed her belly in circles and patted it as it roared. It gurgled along as she spoke like an engine just purring in wait.

           Ash didn't listen to their warnings and just kept digging.

           Misty shrugged. "We tried. At least that should keep him distracted from the hunger for a while.

           She was right. For a while Ash didn't complain. His belly just rumbled along, forgotten in favor of his beloved hat. Yet by the time afternoon arrived his hunger had worsened ten fold.

          He flopped down on the sand and rubbed at his fat, saggy belly with both hands. His flesh and organs trembled as deep groans moved out of him from his center. The thought of food was heavy on the boy's mind. "I'm so hungry," Ash moaned. "I feel like my tummy is collapsing on itself. I never should have wasted that energy. Now I've lost my hat and what little strength I had. I feel so weak that I'd pass out if I weren't so hungry that my belly growling was keeping me awake."

          "I told you so," Misty said, but there was no edge to her tone. She rubbed her own belly and deep growls accompanied her touch. "I'm starving too, so I understand. I feel bad for you, Ash, but we tried to warn you. My tummy feels flabby and weak like it hasn't had food in years, so I can only guess how bad it must be for you."

          "I don't feel bad for him," Jesse said, although her eyes conveyed something different. She massaged her stomach and turned away from Ash's limb body. "My tummy is on fire. It's burning with acid because it's trying to digest itself. I don't have time or energy to worry about him. He brought this on himself." Her stomach groaned harshly and she cringed. "See? I have my own problems."

          "I'm so empty!" Ash carried on complaining and caressed his own stomach with tired, raw fingers. "My tummy hurts so bad. All I want is a bite to eat. I don't understand why this island doesn't have any food. Even the smart Pokémon don't come here. Of all the places we could have washed up to, why did it have to be here?"

          "I understand. It doesn't make any sense and it's frustrating. My tummy would be happy if there was anything at all to eat here. I'm so empty my belly is becoming a raisin. Soon I'll look old!" Misty shuddered at the idea and clutched and rubbed at her belly as though it would aid her in escaping the fearsome thought. Her insides only shivered and groaned.

          Jesse rubbed her stomach and deep growls kept leaving her form. "I hate it here too. My tummy is imploding and it feels terrible. I just want something to eat! Why doesn't this stupid place have any–" Her words halted as she looked into the distance. To the other two's surprise Jesse suddenly stood and ran into the desert. "It's mine!" She shrieked as she ran.

          "It's food!" Jesse cried out as she ran toward a blob in the distance.

           Roused by the promise of a meal, Ash and Misty summoned their strength and ran after the redhead.  
         "So down!" Misty cried out as she followed behind. "My tummy is starved! It's so empty it's swaying when I run, just save some for me!" She held and rubbed her tummy as she ran and angry growls shot out of her at the sudden burst of effort.

           Jesse didn't slow. She threw herself forward onto her meal without giving it a good look first. Her teeth clattered hard against bone. The pain spiraled through her mouth and into her tummy. She looked down slowly to see a baby Cubone's head in her mouth. The baby's eyes watered from the attack.

          Jesse pulled off slowly. "I'm sorry," she said quickly with a nervous laugh. She gestured to her belly and rubbed it in circles. It growled and whined. "As you can see, I'm just very hungry. My tummy is limp and empty and I uh...thought you were food?"

           The Cubone started sobbing at once. Ash and Misty caught up just in time to see a small army of sunbathing Cubones and Marowaks rise from the sand.

           "Run?" Misty asked.

          "Run," Ash confirmed.

           The three humans fled as quick as they could, but the Pokémon chased them deep into the desert of the island before they finally gave up and went home. It was dark by the time the three finally got to sit down and rest.

           "I can't believe you mistook a Cubone for food! That's terrible, Jesse. Now my tummy is even hungrier. It's turning to skin pudding on my body. I feel like my hunger has doubled! I thought I felt hollow before, but this is way worse," Misty moaned. She pushed trembling fingers over her shaking stomach and growls poured out of her in waves.

          "That was dumber than what I did," Ash chided. "Now by belly is so barren I think I might die. I've never been so empty before. It feels like my tummy is trying to claw its way out of me!" He petted his middle with both hands, but the sounds coming from him didn't quell and even became deeper with each growl.

          "I'm sorry, okay? I'm delirious with hunger. It looked like food to me! I'm so hungry all I could hear was my tummy screaming that I needed to eat it. I'm so empty I'm going insane. I need a snack or I won't make it." Jesse caressed her sore belly and it burbled beneath her hands. "My poor tummy is so bare. I could eat a whole house."

          Misty moaned as her belly did. She gripped and petted it with both hands, but the sounds coming out of her were violent now. "I don't think any of us are going to make it at this rate. My tummy is eating itself up from the inside and soon it won't have anything left to eat. I've become really loose and flabby. I'm afraid I might not last much longer. We all need food soon or else."

          "Don't say that," Ash complained. His bubbling belly gurgled under his fingertips and his fat belly jiggled. "I already feel like my tummy is collapsing and the skin is really loose around my belly. I think I'm so empty that there's nothing to keep me expanded anymore. I'm so tired from all the digging and running I don't know if I even have the strength to move."

           Despite his words, a moment later something caught his eye. The strange little creature from before was sitting on the sand watching them, still chewing on Ash's stolen hat.

           "It's the Pokémon!" Ash suddenly launched up with renewed energy and started to run toward the animal. "Stop right there!" Instead of obeying, the Pokémon burrowed back into the planet. It's little trial beneath the ground left a bulge in the dirt and Ash followed after it.  
  
         The girls saw nothing and thought Ash had gone crazy. Misty followed after to stop him while Jesse pursued just to avoid being alone.

           So they ran and ran even further on no energy until their fat, empty bellies were sagging low and wrinkled from the effort. The three finally stopped when they truly couldn't go another step. Their chests and flabby bellies heaved as they struggled for breath.

          "I can't believe you, Ash," Misty said weakly. Her hand tiredly worked over the surface of her stomach. Sad gurgles made their way from her form. "You just kept running. Now my hollow tummy is weak and helpless. It can barely moan anymore. I'm so tired, I can't go another step."  
         "I didn't think I could be this hungry," Jesse moaned. She caressed her center and the wrinkled skin swished to and fro. "I'm so fat, but so empty! My tummy hurts and won't stop begging for food. This is all your fault, twerp. You've doomed us by chasing some invisible Pokémon for your stupid hat." Jesse's belly gurgled angrily as she spoke.

          Ash stroked his belly, it roared under his fingers and he fought back tears. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just wanted my hat. The hunger has made me woozy and I can't think straight. My tummy is so loud, but it's weaker now and I can hear the groans getting quieter. I'm really afraid of what might happen if we don't eat. This is all my fault. It was even my idea to get on the boat in the first place. All I wanted was that dumb free buffet."  
         "I can't say I blame you for that," Misty said dejectedly. Her fat belly rumbled and she caressed it lovingly. Her organs gurgled at her touch. "I would get on a sinking ship all over again for a buffet. My tummy is so empty I'd gorge on anything. To be honest I wanted on the ship for the same reason. I planned to pig out. I could have talked you out of going, but I didn't."

           One by one they all collapsed to the ground to rest fully. They faced the sky as they stroked their middles.

          Jesse's belly moaned and she groped her stomach to try to calm the noises and the guilt rising up in her. Her anger toward Ash subsided. She looked away from the others as she spoke. "You shouldn't blame yourselves. It's my fault. I was the one that gave you twerps the tickets. It was a trick to catch Pikachu, but I'd give up chasing that little rat forever if it meant I could get something to eat. I just need a hot meal in my empty tummy. Are you two mad?"

          Misty and Ash shared a look and a weak laugh. "I think it's all of our faults," said Misty. Her belly gurgled loudly and she cringed and doubled over on herself to caress her grumbling gut. "But blame isn't going to make my tummy feel any better. It's totally barren and I'm really weak and flabby from all of the running we did. I don't have the energy to be mad."

          Ash's stomach echoed Misty's belly's whines. He stroked his tender tummy in slow circles as his insides groaned. "Yeah, me too. I'm not mad, Jesse, just starving. My tummy is so empty it feels like it is eating itself. I don't have the strength to be angry anymore. Besides we're only so weak from all that running because of me."

          Misty squished her belly below her palms and listened to it squeal. "I'm just so hungry. I wish we had something to eat. All the movement made my fat gut so saggy. I bet my tummy would bloat up if I could get something to snack on." All she could think about was eating and vision of food dance in her foggy head.

          "I'm so weak I can't stand it," Jesse groaned. "My tummy is throbbing with hunger. I'm so empty my belly has become a saggy flesh bag. I need something to eat or I'm going to die." She rubbed her belly and felt and heard it roar angrily. She thought if she could just get a meal it would ease.

          "My tummy is saggy too. It feels like loose skin that isn't even part of me anymore. I can feel my whole stomach quivering, but it can barely shake all of the blobby skin." Ash rubbed his tummy and watched the blubber roll from side to side. His organs growled under his hands.

           "I'm so weak too! I can barely move my arms. All my tummy can do is whine and gurgle. It wants food so badly I think it's going to crawl out of me to find it," Misty said. Her fingers moved inch by inch over her wrinkled belly. "I'm so hungry I just want some energy from a few bites of food."

          "I know what being weak feels like," Ash said. "I wish I had a nice hot sandwich to fill my empty tummy. Even if I couldn't eat anything else at all that would still be nice. I bet it would taste even better because I'm so hungry for it." He licked his lips and rubbed his stomach at the thought. His insides growled wickedly, almost violently at the mention of specific delights.

          Jesse rolled onto her side and patted her big gut as it rolled out beside her. "I'm so weak my tummy doesn't even the energy to stay tight. It's all limp and wrinkled. I look like a raisin but I feel like an empty eggshell." Deep roars seeped out from her belly and between her spread fingers.

          "Do you think we'll make it to morning like this?" Misty stared at the sky and caressed her moaning, blubbery belly. She thought about the last meal she had and how badly she wanted one last bite. "I feel like my tummy is giving up. It keeps clutching like it's digesting itself. It's so empty it can't find a scrap to cling to."

          "We shouldn't have taken eating for granted," said Ash sadly. He ran his tired hands over the curve of his fat, loose, groaning gut. "I don't know if my tummy can go like this much longer. I'm weak and empty and everything is cloudy in my head. I need to eat tonight, but nothing is going to fix that."

          Jesse fought back sniffles since crying just made things worse. "I'm so hungry, you guys. I just wish I'd enjoyed my last meal more. If we somehow get out of this alive I'll never mistreat my tummy again! I'll feed it whenever it moans and I'll savor every bite!" She stroked her middle and rumbles of hunger dripped out of her weak body a few at a time.  
  
         Their bellies were like a sad melody that kept them awake, but teetering on the edge from exhaustion.

          "I'm so woozy, but I can't sleep because my tummy is so loud," Misty cooed. She rubbed her tender tummy and it gargled as if oblivious to her plight. "I'm so hungry I'd probably just dream of food again and that would be terrible. I'd wake up hungrier than ever."

          "I understand that feeling," Jesse said. She petted her own flabby center and whined with a high-pitched sound that hurt the tired woman's ears. "My tummy is so noisy I think it is trying to break the sound barrier. It's just telling me how empty it is, what am I supposed to do about that? I wish I could make it be quiet."

          "Only food would hush my noisy tummy," Ash said. He massaged his middle and it simpered and roared in turns. Her felt it churning within him and the feeling made him curl up on himself. "I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight between the feeling of being hollow and the sounds my belly keeps making."

          The three complained and whined and rubbed their bellies until they didn't have enough energy to stay awake despite their words. The weakness of their bodies knocked them unconscious.

           In the night they dreamed of their hunger again.  
         Ash dreamt his belly had expanded and was big and fat like a bubble but still no food was inside of him. He moaned alongside the deep, echoing growls of his bloated belly and patted what he could reach of it. "I'm emptier than ever! I could eat a house and I wouldn't be full! My tummy is aching and so fat, but there isn't a scrap inside! Somebody help me! Anyone! I need something to eat!" No matter how much he called out, no help came ad no food appeared. His stomach did grow larger and larger though and the hollow feeling inside of him grew with the change.

          "I'm going crazy! My tummy is so empty I'm going to pop from all the air inside. I'm so noisy! Can't anyone hear it? Hello? Please feed me! I just want something to fill this empty gut!" He groped at his bubble belly, but it only grew larger and emptier and it growled until the sound was so loud that Ash couldn't hear his own pleas.  
         Meanwhile, Misty had a terror of her own. She walked on the beach alone and her belly had grown so flabby that it dragged between her legs. No matter how far she walked, no food was visible. She tried to stroke her big belly, but it always squished pathetically under her palms. "I'm so empty I've turned into a wrinkled pile of skin," Misty moaned. "Where is everyone? Where is all the food? Ash? Brock? Why won't you bring me food? I'm starving and my tummy is emptier than it's ever been in my life. How much more do I have to endure?"

          She wandered the length of the beach but it never seemed to end. Water types swam far off in the distance, mocking her starvation. She collapsed to her knees in the sand and felt her empty belly fold against the ground. The flesh was huge and loose. She kneaded it and it gurgled all over. "I'm so empty I can't go on. I need to eat. Won't anyone bring something for my poor tummy to eat?"

          While the other two suffered, Jesse had a nightmare of her own. She imagined she was eating a sandwich but it turned to dust in her mouth and just made her hungrier and thirstier with every bite. "No!" She sobbed and gripped at her growling belly with one hand while her other palm run through the dirt on her tongue. "I don't understand. I'm so hungry, why won't you let me eat you? My tummy needs real food not dirt! I just want a bite!"

          Her stomach continued to moan and its sounds started to overtake everything. No matter how much she tried to eat, it wouldn't work. She felt her belly dissolving under her fingers. "My tummy is melting from starvation. I'm so empty. I just want a little, tiny bite of food. I think I'm going crazy!"  
         The horrible nightmares went on through the night.

          It wasn't until morning that they stirred and were freed from the visions. Ash woke first to the strange sensation of motion. He blinked sleep from his eyes and looked down to see he was being carried–along with Misty and Jesse–by a huge hoard of the same type of Pokémon that had stolen his hat. He wanted to stop them or fight them off, but he was too weak from hunger and could only move his hand to his belly to rub it limply as it gurgled like a wild animal.

          "I'm too hungry for this," Ash moaned pathetically. His fingers massaged his belly lightly as it growled. He looked toward his friends. "Misty, Jesse, wake up!" He kept his voice low to keep from agitating the creatures below.

          Misty woke slowly to the sound of Ash's voice. She looked down and moaned just as her stomach did. "What's happening? Am I hallucinating from starvation? My tummy feels even emptier than when I fell asleep. I think my belly is digesting itself completely now." She slowly lifted her arm and patted her flabby gut.

          "I think it is real," Ash said. He rubbed his belly in pitiful circles and it whimpered with each pass of his fingers. "But I know how you feel. My tummy is the emptiest it has ever been. I think this might be my last day."

          Jesse met the daylight last. She took in the situation as well and groaned. "We're going to die of starvation and these little beasts will carry us to their burrows without even realizing it. My poor tummy will never taste food again. I'm going to perish with nothing to eat, with nothing inside of me!" She caressed her belly dramatically and it growled sinisterly, but despite the volume the Pokémon paid her no mind. "I wonder what they are going to do with us."

          "I think they want to eat us," Misty said weakly. She ran her fingers along her saggy, plump middle and listened to her insides growl. "My tummy is so empty I don't think I'll make very good meat. Even if I wanted to fight back I couldn't, I'm too worn out from hunger. I need food for energy."

          "I can't say I blame them if they do eat us. There isn't a scrap to eat on this island. They are probably as empty as my deflated tummy. I need something to eat and so do they." Ash was sympathetic as he caressed his growling middle.

          "At least if they eat us I won't be hungry anymore," Jesse said softly. "I think not having to feel this hollow burning would be better than nothing. Though my tummy is still begging for food as if it is ever going to see it again. It's really sad." She patted her center with both of her trembling hands. Her organs groaned weakly.

          "Good point," Misty agreed. Her stomach rumbled and burbled under her roaming palm. "My tummy is trembling and growling so loudly that a little quiet might be nice. I'm so weak from hunger I couldn't fight back anyway. I think I already said that. I don't remember, I'm so dizzy!"

          "Maybe it's not a bad thing. I don't like being empty and hungry like this. I feel like I'm going crazy and my tummy is collapsing. Maybe being eaten would hurt less," Ash said. He ran his hand up and down his burbling belly and it groaned deep and rough in response.

          "Do you think it will hurt at all to be eaten? Maybe they'll swallow us whole. At least then somebody will be full. My tummy is as empty as it can be. I'm so hungry, but at least it will be over soon." Misty stroked her middle and it growled, unaware of its owner's impending fate.

          "I'm ready for it no matter what," Jesse said. She caressed her stomach with both hands, even as her muscles strained from the motion. Angry gurgles met her touch. "I'm so hungry I just want to stop feeling so empty inside. When this is all over I can eat in the afterlife."

           Just as the group was coming to accept their fate, the Pokémon dropped the humans unceremoniously onto the ground. Ash, Misty, and Jesse used what little energy they had to sit upright and take in their new location. They looked straight ahead and saw they'd been taken to a giant heap of the strange Pokémon. From the pile slid the littlest Pokémon, it held Ash's hat in its mouth.

           It pranced over and dropped the hat in front of Ash. The rim of it was slobbered on, but otherwise unharmed. Ash reached out a trembling hand and accepted the offering. The Pokémon seemed pleased by the reaction.

          "Are you going to eat us?" Jesse asked. She stroked her weak belly and it growled. "We're so hungry we just want our tummies to stop hurting. If you're going to do it. Do it quick! I want to never feel this empty again."

          The Pokémon tilted its head in confusion. "Nomnom?"  
  
         "I don't think they are barbaric after all," Misty said slowly. "Maybe–maybe they'll feed us!" She rubbed her belly at the thought. "Please, uh, Pokémon? We're really super hungry. I feel like my tummy is melting away. I'm starving. Do you have something to eat?"

          "Yeah! Please bring us something to eat? My tummy hasn't tasted a meal in ages. I really want to eat something. I'd take anything. Whatever you guys eat I'll try!" Ash joined in on the pleading. He rubbed his bubbling belly and licked his lips in anticipation. He was positively pulsing with hunger.

          Jesse rubbed her stomach with her palms and it growled under her touch. "Me too! Feed me too! I'm starving. My hungry tummy will devour anything you've got! Please, I'll even take a scrap or two! Anything!"

          "Please?" Ash leaned toward the littlest Nomnom. He rubbed his groaning middle and put on his most pleading expression. "I'm so empty. I haven't eaten in ages and my organ in bare and my tummy is wilting! Look how wrinkled I am. I need something to eat. Please bring us food!"

          Jesse's belly screeched and groaned and she caressed it with her tired hands. "Please? Don't you understand you dumb things? My tummy is void! I'm empty! I need food. F-O-O-D, food!" She crawled toward them, but her body was too weak with hunger to carry her very far. Her motions startled the little Pokémon and it ran to join the group again.

          "Don't scare them!" Misty softly caressed her midriff and tried begging with the creatures again. "Please, we need to eat. What do you eat?" She motioned to her mouth while she ran her hand in circles over her moaning belly. "Food. My tummy needs something inside of it. Something to put in my mouth? Anything?"

          Ash slumped against the ground. "Please, don't just stand there. We're starving. My tummy is losing energy as we speak. I'm becoming wrinkled form how empty I am. Soon I'll be a raisin." He rubbed his tummy and it whined and growled intensely.

          "My tummy is going to deflate entirely before these Pokémon figure out what we want. They don't know how to bring us food! I'm going to starve." Jesse rubbed her belly and it moaned and bubbled endlessly under her timid touch. "It's over."

          Despite Jesse's complaints, Misty tried again. "Please, please feed us. Don't just ignore us. We need to eat! My tummy is a hollow bag. I'm wrinkled and saggy and soon I'll be a pile of flesh and nothing else. I need to eat. Please bring me food."

           The Pokémon didn't seem to understand the pleas. Instead of bringing food they began jumping up and down on each other's heads and chanting. "Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!" The sound was synchronized like a tribal ritual was starting. Their booming voices shook the ground and made the human's bodies rumble.

          "My belly can't handle the noise!" Misty hugged and squeezed her stomach with her hands as the vibrations rattled through her barren core. Her deep groans could barely be heard over the loud chanting. "My tummy is already feeling hunger pangs, I don't need this too. I'm too empty to handle this."

          Jesse had a similar reaction to the noise. She reached for her ears but her arms were weak so she moved them to caress her belly. The habitual motion was almost a comfort and was much easier than doing anything else. "My tummy is so hollow the sounds are reverberating off my insides. It hurts and I just want to cushion it with food!"

          Ash groped at his fat, flabby, shaking gut and it growled loudly beneath the chanting. "My insides hurt too! My tummy is way too empty to withstand all this violence. My empty belly can't handle the pressure. The noisy is making my gut even louder!"

           "Nom! Nom! Nom!" The Pokémon kept on chanting, oblivious to the humans' pain.

          "I can't believe it's ending like this," Jesse lamented. She stroked her wrinkled belly and felt it squish and moan under her tender touch. "I just wanted one last thing to eat and fill up my empty tummy before I faded away, but instead I'm going to get–get–yelled to death!"

          Ash shook his head and his quaking palms twitched against his gurgling belly. "I can't believe this is happening. It's like a bad dream where I'm slowly being driven mad with hunger and insanity! What are the Pokémon doing? They are so loud my tummy is shivering with their vibrating voices. The sound is echoing off my empty insides and reminding me how starved I am!"

          Misty whined quietly to herself as she stroked her rumbling belly into submission. It just growled endlessly in outrage over the noise quaking it. "I just want this torture to be over. My tummy is so barren and wrinkled and limp. I need food! I need quiet. My tummy needs something!"

          "What do they want? Maybe they are summoning food?" Jesse's fear turned to desperation. She squeezed her belly hopefully and the growls within turned to vicious moans at the prospect of food. "I'm so empty in my tummy! I call dibs on whatever shows up! I'll eat it all myself!"

          Misty fondled her gut and it gurgled and squelched. "Maybe they are calling for food. Maybe they understand our pleas? I'm so hollow in my tummy that I'd be filled up by anything they give me. Please, little Pokémon? Feed me? I'm so weak from hunger I might faint waiting for it!"

          Ash winced and stroked his belly. The sounds inside of him started growing weaker from fatigue. "Even my tummy is too empty to complain anymore. If they don't bring us food I'm going to die from the rumbling of their voices. I wish I just had one last thing to eat."

           Weak and tired, the three slumped forward and rubbed their bellies with all they had left and begged the Pokémon for a meal.

           The calls were ignored in favor of more, "Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!"  

           Just when they thought they couldn't take it anymore, something marvelous happened. A familiar voice called out over the Nomnoms' chanting. "Jesse! Jesse, is that you?"  
         "James?" Jesse turned toward the noise and saw James coming up from the beach. The Pokémon had brought the humans to other side of the island and called out to a ship. There on the water in the distance was a boat where Brock, James, Meowth and Pikachu were waiting. They all called out and waved to the group.  
         Jesse summed up her strength first and on sheer willpower she ran toward her friends and collapsed at James's feet. "Oh thank goodness, James! I'm starving! My tummy is an empty void! I haven't had a meal in weeks and I think I'm going to implode!" She rubbed her groaning belly in frantic circles until her arms grew too weak to keep up the motion.

           With his hat back on his head, Ash clamored to his weakened feet and hurried toward the speedboat. Pikachu ran toward him and leapt into his arms. Ash spun his buddy around and fell to his knees and then he started to nibble on Pikachu's ear. Pikachu made a distressed sound and Ash released the Pokémon. "Sorry, I'm just so hungry that everything looks like food. I'm so empty, Pikachu! My tummy is starved. Look how shriveled up my tummy has gotten!" Ash groped at the loose skin and rubbed his growling middle to demonstrate. Pikachu gave him a sympathetic look.

           Misty ran to Brock and began to beg for food at once. "Please, Brock! I'm starving and my tummy is fat and flabby and my inside are trying to eat themselves and I haven't eaten in days and, and, and..." She started to sob as she patted her swaying, hollow, moaning belly.

           "Relax," said Brock. We'll take you to the ship they sent to replace ours. They have a whole buffet."  
  
         Those words sounded like heaven to the three starving people.

           "A buffet?" Ash rubbed his tummy and it growled with one of its last desperate groans. "I'm so empty, I might just put the whole thing in my tummy until I'm plump again."  
  
         Sometime later they all sat on the boat with their bloated bellies fat with food.

         "And that's what happened!" Ash said triumphantly. "We only just barely survived."  
         "We were so hungry! We're so happy you guys showed up," Misty said. Jesse nodded her head in agreement.

         “Wow,” Brock said. “I just wish we could have seen this weird new Pokémon up close."  
         "I would have caught one, but I was a little preoccupied. I'm just happy to have food!" Ash shrugged and took another bite of potato salad. Then a familiar sound chimed behind him.  
  
         "Nomnom!"  
  
         Ash turned to find the Nomnom that had stolen his hat had followed him onto the boat. It jumped up and grabbed the hat again and sat on the table nibbling it.  
  
         "I guess it liked you, Ash," said Misty.  
  
         Ash smiled. "I like it too. It got us food, after all! So I guess it can borrow my hat for a while."  
  
         The Pokémon seemed to smile in return. "Nomnom!"

 


End file.
